Kagome and the Hanyou
by 0oFlourescenceo0
Summary: she was a young woman who thought she knew exactly what she wanted in a man. he was a man who thought he would never fall in love. on a chance encounter when she goes to visit her halfbrother, its no surprise they don't like one another at all. until, tha
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Yeah so I'm starting a new story because I figured that if I didn't write it, or type it, I never would. I was planning this to be my first story but then I ended up writing all my other ones instead and forgetting this one. A while ago a couple friends saw the plot and said I had to post it. So hopefully, the readers will like it just as much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inu Yasha or its characters, the only thing I own is the plot! Rumiko Takahashi owns the rest!**

Kagome and the Hanyou

Chapter 1: A Wager of Affections

"No."

The word, though spoken softly, seemed to echo throughout the small room. Sitting on the cushioned edge of a small green sofa, Kagome Higurashi cringed as her own voice rang in her ears.

Koga, a reputed viscount, stared at her as if he hadn't expected to go through all the difficulty of bringing bright red roses and kneeling on the pale beige carpet only to have his proposal of marriage refused so bluntly.

"No?" the surprise in his normally tranquil voice proved Kagome right. He certainly hadn't expected her to deny him.

Knotting her trembling fingers together in the rosy muslin of her skirts, Kagome nodded almost nervously. She hoped that she looked more collected then she felt, but it was oddly awkward to look such a handsome young man square in his dark brown eyes and tell him that she didn't want to be his mate—especially when she couldn't think of any reason or explanation as to why she didn't want to be with him.

Oh, there was the fact that she didn't love him in the least, but in her time that was hardly a reason to refuse an offer of marriage as far as society was concerned. A girl with her scandalous family should be happy any man would ask for her at all, let alone a man of such a high rank as Koga. Any woman would be glad to have him as a husband. He was considerably kind and handsome, not to mention extremely wealthy and charming, after all.

But still, Kagome was not like most women. She didn't want to be bored silly for the rest of her life as she knew she would be if she were to agree to marry Koga. As cruel as it was it was the honest truth. Koga was a good man, but Kagome felt nothing but friendship toward him. And even her feelings of friendship were only slight.

Straightening herself in her seat, Kagome met Koga's bewildered gaze with a steady one of her own "I'm flattered by your offer Lord Koga, I truly am, but my answer must be no."

"Must it?" the young viscount made no attempt to conceal his displeasure, or his frustration, as he rose to his feet. At 19, Koga was this season's prime catch. He could have any young woman he wanted.

Well, almost any. Kagome had no idea what had come over him to even ask for her.

"Yes" she replied, also rising. She was tired to this stiff politeness, this tiresome decency. Even angry he played society's perfect image of a gentleman, for that was what was expected of him, especially since Emily's maid sat playing chaperone in the far corner of the room. Rin could not hear their conversation, but she would make certain the viscount's behaviour remained proper. A young woman's virtue must be protected at all times. A young woman must never be in the company of a young gentleman alone. A young woman didn't have enough sense not to fall prey to a young man's lechery.

Sometimes, Kagome wished she could ignore all of society's rules and regulations. She was tired of always watching what she said and did. Not that it was a struggle; indeed, it was so much a part of her life that she did it almost automatically.

Koga said nothing. He just stared at her as though she was some oddball on display in a museum. Kagome returned his gaze until she grew bored of the contest. Then she looked elsewhere.

And, she thought somewhat ironically as she toed the cabbage roses in the carpet with her foot, she was tired of dressing to look like a flower, a delicate blossom. Her gown and shoes were the same rosy color as the blooms in the carpet. As an unmarried woman, she was expected to wear childlike, pale colours.

"Lady Kagome" Koga said, his voice low and persuasive once again "think about what you are saying."

Her back as stiff as her corset, Kagome smiled calmly. The only thing worse than having to dress like a chilled was being treated like one.

"I know exactly what I am saying Lord Koga. I am saying no. The only one who seems to lack understanding here is you" she told him boldly.

He looked genuinely surprised at that remark. How could he not be? As a handsome young peer of the realm, he was used to getting what he wanted. But, since Koga was on of the kindest men in her acquaintance, the idea that he was proposing merely out of some sense of chivalry had not escaped Kagome.

"Who else will marry you?" he blurted out, his face turning the same pale pink as her gown.

"I think perhaps you should go now, Lord Koga" Kagome said, not wishing to here more of his insults. How cool she sounded, how calm! But she knew her own face was probably even redder than the viscount's. Who else indeed?

But he wasn't ready to give up just yet. "I am sorry Lady Kagome" he said "I did not mean to be so hurtful, but surely you see the honesty in my words? The unfortunate events surrounding your brother's departure from England have seriously lowered your chances of making a good marriage."

Kagome's jaw was wrenched tight "and yet her you are" she said through gritted teeth "Offering me just such an arrangement. This of course, was hardly a proper thing to do. But her anger made her non-chalant about her actions. Kagome was sure that had her father been there, he would handle this awkward situation as though it was a simple, trivial matter. But Kagome's father was dead, and nothing could bring him back.

The viscount glanced down at his polished boots "I do not hold you responsible for your brother's actions" he said, looking up at Kagome with a look so warm it filled her with uncertainty "Surely you must know that. No one who knows you could blame you for what happened."

Oh, but they did. Granted, maybe society didn't exactly _blame_ her, but she suffered the consequences of her brother Souta's madness just as unquestionably as if it had been her own. It was just one of the many flaws of the aristocratic world in which she lived. One's actions often reflected on one's family as well. Her brother Souta had tried to kill their half brother Miroku after discovering that Miroku would inherit their father's title. The dukedom had been of utmost importance to Souta, so important that he would have killed to get it.

Kagome wondered how Souta could have changed so much. He used to be the kindest man Kagome had ever known, always looking out for her and others. Much as she loved her newfound half-brother Miroku, she sometimes found herself wishing that he had not entered their lives. Then Souta would have become the duke as he had always wanted and not across the Atlantic in some strange country far away from home, and from her.

But even an ocean away, he had still managed to hurt them. Their mother still grieved his actions and his loss greatly, and Kagome was tainted simply because she had the misfortune to be his sister. At least, that was what society thought. Souta, of course, claimed that he had never meant to hurt either of them, but they were the ones who suffered the most. Miroku and his wife, one of Kagome's dear friends, Sango, the true focus of Souta's vengeance, were now in the western lands, far away from all the scandal and living their happily ever after like a prince and princess in a fairy tale. Kagome often wished she could go to the western lands to escape from all of society's rules and images of her. The pressure could be unbearable at times, and the western lands were rumoured to be more carefree and happy.

"Thank you for that small comfort Lord Koga, I appreciate it more than you realize. But my answer must remain as no I'm afraid. I simply cannot marry you." Kagome told Koga bluntly.

"Why not?" he demanded, his tone sounding very much like that of a ill-tempered child.

"Because I do not love you!" she cried in annoyance, and immediately regretted doing so. She covered her mouth with a shaky hand so no other shameful outbursts could slip from her mouth.

But the viscount didn't seem bothered by her remark in the least "you will learn to love me" he tried to persuade her.

But Kagome merely shook her head. She truly hated having to do this, but her parents married for love and she would not dishonor her father's memory by doing less herself. Koga was a fine young man, a good and handsome young man. Any other woman would be flattered by his attentions. But no her. She was only uncomfortable, and desperate to have him gone from her sight. Why wouldn't he just accept her answer and leave?

"I may not have much chance of making a good marriage, but I will marry for love or not at all" she told him as kindly as she could, considering to desperation for him to depart "Love must come before marriage and not after."

Besides all that, she was still young, she was only sixteen, hardly and old maid. There were still so many things she wanted to do and see before getting married.

Koga looked at her like a beaten puppy. Why did men, no _boys_ have to make things so difficult? Every time she refused a dance, refused a turn about the garden or even a glass of punch, the man asking as though she had stabbed him with a knife! But Kagome supposed that was society at play again. A young lady wasn't _supposed_ to refuse after all, she was supposed to be honoured that they had even noticed her. Yes, she was lucky anyone even bothered with her at all.

But she did not feel very lucky at the moment, however.

"Forgive me Lord Koga, but I will not marry you simply because you asked, however much I appreciate your asking" she said, managing to smile weakly "now, if you will excuse me, I have another engagement."

Perhaps _engagement _had been the wrong choice of words given the fact that marriage was exactly what Lord Koga had wanted. But, as Kagome swept by him and across the flowered carpet to the door, all she wanted to do was run and be free of his look of deep disappointment.

Without looking behind to see if Lord Koga was still in the same spot, Kagome opened the wooden door and then hiked her skirts up around her ankles and ran across the polished marble floor of the hallway to the wide, curving staircase. Taking the stairs two steps at a time, Kagome raced toward her room in a very unladylike fashion. Her mother would probably slap her if she saw.

Or, perhaps not Kagome thought as she ran. Since Kagome's father's death over a year and a half ago, not to mention the scandal that had broken and sent her beloved brother Souta away, it was too much for her mother to bear. It seemed she didn't notice much of anything Kagome did anymore, always stuck in her room sulking.

Once safe in her room, Kagome tried to free herself from the pink muslin prison that was her dress. By the time her winded maid, Rin, ran frantically across the threshold, Kagome had succeeded in pulling her gown halfway off and had completely ruined the sophisticated hairstyle the girl had arranged for her earlier that day.

"I apologize Rin" she said as the young woman helped her pull the offending dress over her head. A long, think, wavy black tendril of hair drooped in front of Kagome's face, a single hairpin tangled in its messy length "I didn't mean to leave you with Koga."

Rin merely shook her own sable hair which was covered in a simple muslin cap. The maid was the exact opposite of Kagome. So content with her life as Kagome was discontent. They were good friends. Or as close to it as they could be, given the difference in their situations. They had grown up together, played with one another as children, but that didn't change the fact that Rin's family worked for hers. And because of that, they both knew their friendship could never be a public one.

"So you turned him down then?" Rin asked.

Kagome managed a nod before another gown was yanked down over her head. This was showed her arms through the capped sleeves. She blew the stray piece of hair out of her face "You and I both know that I could never love a man like that."

"A man like what exactly?" Rin asked, gripping her friend by the shoulders and turning her around to fasten the hooks on the back of her blue gown. It wasn't dark blue, but it was pastel either. Wearing it immediately mad Kagome cheer up, even if only slightly. She was sixteen for heaven's sake, not a small, whiny schoolgirl! She shouldn't have to prance around in white and colours so pale they might as well be.

"Stuffy" Kagome responded as her maid pulled the gown closed behind her "dreary…insipid…cold, unemotional, tiresome, tedious…boring!"

Rin chucked as she gave Kagome a gentle shove toward her mirror "You said boring already."

Kagome scowled at her friend playfully "well he is!" she insisted "He's such a boring young man you could walk into a room and glance at him and immediately wish you could yawn out loud."

"I have also heard Lord Koga described as kind, good-natured, and extremely well mannered" Rin told her.

"Like I said" Kagome continued "boring!"

As she tugged on the pins from her mistress's hair, Rin slipped them into her white apron pocket "And I suppose your looking for someone a little more…exciting?" she asked.

As their gazes met in the mirror, Kagome handed her the brush she had used to straighten out the tangles in her raven locks "You know I am" she reminded her friend.

Nodding knowingly, Rin took the brush from Kagome's hands "Still waiting for your samurai are you?"

"Not a samurai Rin" Kagome corrected "that makes me think of a big, brainless brute. No, what I want is a man with the mind of a scholar, the heart of a warrior, and the soul of a poet."

"You're not asking for much are you" Rin snorted, her voice thick with sarcasm.

Kagome's smile broadened "I don't think so."

"You're not likely to find one of those in the northern lands" the maid commented.

"I know" Kagome agreed, sighing heavily.

They fell into a silence as Rin twisted and coiled Kagome's hair into a sleek topknot. If someone were to ask Kagome why she had her heart set on westerner, she wasn't completely sure she would be able to answer them. Maybe it was because everything that had ever moved her, ever intrigued her, had sprung from a westerner's hands. She loved the poetry of Oujo Yui and she adored the architecture of Takuto Kira. She had learned stories about the westerners, who fought bravely and with the strength of at least two northerners, although perhaps that had been exaggerated.

If she closed her eyes, she could almost picture him. He would be tall and slender with dark hair and dark eyes that burned brightly with intelligence. His voice would be smooth and cultured like Miroku's, and he would treat her as though she was someone special. He would try to win her affections, not expect them as most northerners would. He would be the perfect gentleman and her would make her feel like the only woman in the world, with just a smile.

The western lands and its people were a great mystery to her, wonderful and exotic, and definitely non-northern! At one time, the western lands had been a mere curiosity, but after meeting Miroku and especially after the scandal, Kagome's desire to go there, and the idea that the perfect man waited for her there, grew. Surely in the western lands, no one would hold the crimes of a brother against his sister.

Her father had loved the western lands and Kagome was positive she would be just as fond of them as her late father.

No sooner was the last pin shoved into place then the door to Kagome's room burst open with a loud BANG! Turning to look at the culprit, Kagome saw that it was her friend from the village, Ayame. She huffed and puffed, cheeks so flushed it looked as though she had not only run up the many stairs of the estate, but a great distance before that as well.

"Good Lord!" Kagome exclaimed in surprise, rising to her feet "What's wrong? What is it?"

"I…h-had to come…as quickly as I c-could" the petite redhead breathed, gasping for air as she continued to speak "I h-had to stop you!"

"Stop me?" Kagome replied, casting a confused glance at her maid behind her "stop me from doing what?"

Leaning against a wall, Ayame struggled to catch her breath "From accepting Viscount Koga's proposal!"

Kagome blinked. Ayame had come all this way just to stop her from accepting Koga? That didn't make any sense. Hadn't it been her who forced Kagome to listen while she listed every single one of the viscount's virtues only two days ago? And hadn't it been her that told Kagome over and over again what a great husband he would make? Kagome couldn't think of any reasons why she would suddenly change her mind.

Was Ayame in love with Viscount Koga herself? Well, she was welcome to him, not that he really deserved her. Ayame was considerably more even tempered than Kagome, but she still deserved someone with a bit of life in him.

Crossing the carpet, Kagome took her friend by the arm and gently ushered her to one of the chair by the empty fire-place.

"Rin, would you please ring for tea" Kagome inquired "and tell them to send some of those yummy chocolate cakes too!"

Rin nodded and smiled "Right away ma'am" she said.

While her maid hurried off to see about the refreshments, Kagome lowered herself into a chair which sat across from her friend. Despite her relentless curiosity, she waited somewhat patiently for Ayame to regain composure before asking her any questions.

Rin returned a few minutes later and another maid came in behind her, a tray loaded with cups, cakes, and a silver teapot in her hands. Kagome dismissed her as Rin poured the tea. Impatient now, she waited for her maid to finish.

"All right" she said as Ayame lifted her cup "Why were you in such a hurry to stop me from accepting Koga?"

Ayame took a gulp of tea, clearly still very flustered "I happened to overhear my brother talking with one of his friends earlier" she began to explain "I heard him say that viscount Koga had made an entry in the betting book at the pub." She looked at Kagome as though expecting her to immediately grasp the concept of what she had said.

Kagome simply raised her brows and tired to keep from being too sarcastic "That's no surprise Ayame, nearly every man who goes to that pub makes an entry into its betting book. What has that got to do with me?"

Another swallow "The viscount wagered two hundred dollars that you would accept his proposal."

Kagome almost choked on her tea "He wagered on his proposal?" she said exasperatedly.

Ayame nodded her eyes wide "He did. Apparently, he mad no effort to hide the fact that your inheritance was the reason behind his proposal."

"Why that lying, scheming…"Kagome said with growing anger for the viscount.

She would have kept going if not for the harsh chiding of Rin. After all, a young lady was not supposed to raise her voice. God, she hated society.

"Oh Kagome" Ayame grasped on of Kagome's cold hands in hers "I was so certain he truly loved you. I would never have encouraged you if I knew what a cad he was! I don't want you to waste one single tear on him, do you hear me? Not a single one!"

"Cry? Over Koga?" Kagome repeated "Don't be ridiculous, I would never cry over such a jerk!"

But was Koga such a brute? He had seemed so sincere in the parlor. Maybe Ayame had gotten her facts mixed up. After all, it wasn't as though either of them would be allowed inside the pub to check the betting book themselves.

Still, she wasn't about to let her friend know how she had fallen for the viscount's wounded act.

Now it was Ayame's turn to raise her brows "But you seemed so distraught by the news. I thought…" she trailed off helplessly.

Kagome knew exactly what her friend had thought. She'd thought that Kagome might have been stupid enough to believe that Koga actually cared for her. But she was wrong. The viscount didn't even know her, not the real her, so there was no way he could possibly love her, but that didn't stop the news from stinging even just a little bit.

Her heart pounded, but not over the realization of this wager "By this evening everyone will know of the wager and of the proposal" she said "everyone will know I refused him. It will be the talk of the town!"

She didn't need to continued, her companions quickly figured out the rest. Kagome had hoped that no one would have to know that Koga had asked for her. Now that everyone knew, it would be the talk of the town. Everyone in the northern society would undoubtedly sneer at her for refusing what would no doubt best offer of marriage she would ever receive. After Souta's treachery, she was lucky anyone wanted to marry her at all. And come tomorrow morning everyone else would be saying the same thing. It would bring up the whole scandal all over again. Kagome couldn't handle it, not again. She couldn't stand to hear people whisper behind her back again.

"What are you going to do?" Ayame asked her.

Giving her friend's hand a firm squeeze, Kagome plastered on a forced smile and raised her chin somewhat determinedly "I can't stop them from talking" she said "but I can save myself the humiliation of having to hear it."

Ayame frowned "You can't stay locked up in the house and wait for it to blow over" she told Kagome "that will only make it worse."

Kagome pulled her hand free and looked at her friend and her maid "I don't plan to hide in the house the whole time" she said with a smile "now if you two will help me, I have a plan."

"What are you going to do?" Ayame asked wearily.

"Pack and say good-bye to mother" Kagome replied "I leave for the western lands in the morning."

**Author's note: Liking it so far? Don't worry Inu appears in the next chapter. I was actually going to continue this part to include him, but the chapters really long already so I'll stop here. See you next update!**


	2. Miss Priss has Arrived

**Author's note: hey! I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

Chapter 2: Miss Priss has Arrived.

"Shippo you little punk! Get back here right now!"

The kitsune looking at him through a canopy of rich green leaves, smiling he waved Inu Yasha's missing shirt in front of his face "Come and get it dog boy!" he teased running away.

"That's it!" The boy called Inu Yasha shouted in annoyance, reaching beneath the damp brush and lifting the fox child up by his bushy orange tail.

"Hey!" Shippo shouted in protest "put me down."

Inu Yasha merely stuck his tongue out at the small boy and grabbed his shirt from Shippo's grasp "That's what you get for taking my stuff!" he said teasingly "Now come on we're supposed to be heading back now."

Still hanging on to Shippo by his tail, Inu Yasha began the short trek through the forest to the castle of his cousin Miroku. As he walked he sang softly, his heart was light on this cool, late-summer morning. It had rained during the night and the entire countryside glistened with colors so rich and vibrant they looked as though they'd been put there by an artist's brush rather than nature. Breathing deeply, he took the damp sweetness of the air into his lungs. The scents of earth and rain were the smells of home, the smells of the western lands, the smells he loved.

A twig snapped beneath his boot as the path emptied into the clearing. He left the cool canopy of the forest and stepped out into the rapidly brightening day. A cool breeze blew across the surface of lake Elyon, but the sun was warm and Inu Yasha paused long enough to raise his face to it.

He veered to the right, away from the high, moss-covered walls of the castle, toward the barn. The castle had belonged to his family for centuries and Inu Yasha was proud to have a part in the care of it and the land that kept it, but he was just as glad to leave the full responsibility of it to his cousin Miroku. Inu Yasha had his own cottage farther down the shore of the lake, which was castle enough for him.

Here in the sun-dappled beauty of the western lands, Inu Yasha was king. A king with old boots and a shirt so often mended it looked like a patchwork quilt, he thought with a smile. Of course, a man could hardly wear good clothes when chasing rascals like Shippo, or mucking out stalls now could he? Inu Yasha wasn't much of a dandy on his good days and he certainly wasn't going to dress up for farm work. He didn't need to work in the barns or the fields at all, so Miroku told him, but Inu Yasha had worked all his life. He supposed he could take extra time to work on the saddles he had a talent for making. Wealthy gentlemen paid a hefty sum for his workmanship, and Inu Yasha enjoyed the process of creating his one-of-a-kind saddles, but being outside in the fresh air was what made him feel alive. There was nothing quite like the feel of crisp air in his lungs and the wind in his hair.

He had reached the gravel drive that curved in front of the castle and was continuing down to the stables when he spotted a carriage coming toward him.

And a fine carriage it was too, black and shiny with a crest on the door and four high-stepping grays pulling it. Like most men, Inu Yasha had a keen eye for horseflesh, and he stopped to watch the horses as the carriage rolled to a halt.

A young man dressed in gold-and-blue colors jumped down from the back of the coach. Opening the door, he flipped down the step and extended his hand to help the occupants down.

Two young women stepped to the ground and the young man closed the door behind the. One of them lifted her head and took a deep breath of air, smiling as she did so. She was young and dark and not as finely dressed as her companion. She was the maid, Inu Yasha guessed. It wasn't proper for high-born ladies to travel alone.

When the other female lifted her head, allowing him to see past the broad brim of her had, Inu Yasha's breath caught in his throat. Wow, she was pretty, big chocolate brown eyes in a peaches and cream complexion, pink full lips, and cute button nose. He stared at her like an idiot, unable to tear his gaze away, and when those brown pools turned to look at him, he knew without a doubt just who she was.

She was Miroku's sister. She looked as much like his cousin as a young woman could and still be pretty. So this was Kagome Higurashi. Miroku's description hadn't done her justice, and Inu Yasha found himself offering up a silent thanks to heaven that he was related to Miroku on his mother's side rather than his father's. This beautiful creature was of no relation to him.

Not that it mattered. From the cool expression on her face, she wasn't half as impressed with him as he was with her.

"Is this my brother's castle?" she asked him, her tone as cool as her expression.

Inu Yasha nodded "That's the one" he grinned "You must be Lady Kagome."

She returned the smile, but only slightly "That I am."

He offered her his free hand, Shippo hanging by his tail in the other. She stared at it as though it were a slab of raw meat rather than a hand at all. True, it was a little dirty, but a little dirt never hurt anyone.

"I'm Inu Yasha" he said, expecting some kind of recognition to register on her features, but saw none.

Grimacing, she took the tip of his middle finger between her thumb and index finger and gave it a little jerk. _That _was her idea of a handshake? Pinching his finger like it was some kind of bug? She was wearing gloves for God's sake! Did the thought of touching him disgust her that much?

She looked at the castle rather than him when she spoke "You may take our luggage inside and inform my brother that we are here" she told him.

Inu Yasha raised a brow. Who did she think he was? A servant? And for that matter, just who did she think _she _was, ordering people about like she was the Queen or something?

"Oh, May I?" Inu Yasha said, practically fuming at her nerve.

"Yes" she repeated, frowning when he didn't move. He watched as understanding dawned on her features.

"Oh, please forgive me" she said, turning to glance at her footmen "I forgot myself."

Inu Yasha fought the urge to smile. Finally figured out who he was had she? Surely, Miroku must have mentioned him once or twice in his letters. Yes, he'd wager little miss priss here was feeling a bit foolish about mistaking him for a…

"The trunk is much to heavy for one to carry by oneself" Kagome said with a nervous laugh as she flashed him a brilliant smile "My men will assist you of course."

…servant.

Now it was Inu Yasha's turn to frown. In fact, he scowled, drawing his brows together so tightly, so low, that he could almost see them.

"I don't need any help" he replied, more gruffly than he should have. Then, his voice dripping with sarcasm, he added "Do you mind if I take this kid back to the barn first? I can carry more if I don't have to worry about him."

Lady Kagome's smile faltered as though she wasn't certain how to take his tone or the obviously fake smile he had plastered across his face "Uh…yes. O-of course" she stammered.

Bowing his head in mock thanks, Inu Yasha turned on his heel and stomped off toward the barn. Behind, he heard the maid say "Kag-Chan, I don't think that man is a servant."

And then her Highness replied "Nonsense. Did you see the size of him? And those clothes! What else could he be?"

Inu Yasha thought Miroku's northerner wife, Sango, had cured him of his deep loathing of the northern people, but this Lady Kagome was coming dangerously close to making him embrace it wholeheartedly again.

Gravel crunched beneath his feet as he walked. Inu Yasha growled and clenched his jaw, resisting the urge to turn around and tell her just exactly who he was and just what he thought of her attitude, but she was Miroku's sister and he would treat her with respect, even though she sure as hell didn't deserve it. Speaking harshly to her might cause bad blood between himself and Miroku anyway. He didn't want that to happen because Miroku and their grandmother Kaede were the only close family Inu Yasha had known since his parents' deaths at the hands of the northerners years ago.

"God damnit" he muttered as he shoved the barn door open "Just who the hell does she think she is" he grumbled angrily as it hit the wall with a loud bang, causing the kitsune in his arms to cry out in alarm.

"You're scary when you're mad Inu Yasha" Shippo said in fear.

"Sorry" Inu Yasha apologized letting go of Shippo's tail, his anger frowning "It's just that priss Kagome! She really pisses me off!"

With that said he turned once again and stalked out of the barn and began to head back to the castle grounds. He couldn't stand this any longer; his pride was eating him alive for his tolerance of her attitude. He would simply tell Lady Kagome who he was, allow her to make her apologies, and then assist her with her baggage anyway. It was the polite thing to do, Inu Yasha thought, plus he would enjoy seeing the look on her face when she realized the mistake she'd made.

He stepped outside with a pleasant smile on his face only to find her gone. His smile faded as he saw the large trunk sitting on the ground beside the carriage. She hadn't even waited for him! She had just assumed he'd do as he was told!

Screw politeness! She was going to pay for this one! He would make sure of it!

The two men who had accompanied the young ladies were now struggling with the luggage on top of the coach.

"Don't just stand there" one yelled, seeing that he had returned "Take the ladies baggage inside!"

His jaw tightening, Inu Yasha squared his shoulders and fixed the men with the coldest stare he could muster. They stiffened as he strode toward them, exchanging obviously worried glances even though they were several feet above him on the carriage.

He might not be a fine gentleman, or a lord like Miroku, but he'd never been treated with such disrespect in his entire life. He wasn't going to stand for this. He reached for the trunk.

"Here" said the younger, bigger of the two men "I'll help you with that, it's pretty heavy."

Inu Yasha shot him a warning glance. With a grunt, he bent his knees and heaved the trunk up onto his right shoulder. It was heavy, almost as heavy as a full grown animal.

The coachmen stared at him, their mouths hanging open. Inu Yasha's lips curved into a smirk. Of course they would stare. Their spindly little northern arms weren't used to hard labour. They were lucky they had enough strength to lift a hatbox, let alone a trunk like this.

Still smirking, Inu Yasha lifted a large bag with his other hand and started off in the direction of the house. He would carry the trunk and this other bag, but after that, her royal highness would have to find someone else to play slave for her.

Houjo, the butler, opened the door before Inu Yasha reached it.

"Do you need any help Master Inu Yasha?" he asked politely.

"No thanks" Inu Yasha replied as he stepped inside the wide doorway "Where's Miroku."

Houjo pointed to his left, toward the entrance to the great hall "I believe he and Sango have just greeted his sister."

Squaring his shoulders as much as he could given the burden upon one of them, Inu Yasha set his jaw and turned toward the hall. His boots pounded heavily on the stone floor, announcing his presence without his having to say anything.

Miroku and Sango had indeed found Miss Priss and her maid. Indeed, the three of them were chatting and laughing as though nothing were wrong at all. Only the maid was silent, and she watched Inu Yasha's entrance with a wide gaze.

"Where should I put this?" Inu Yasha demanded as he strode toward them, his hard gaze fastened on Kagome.

Once again she looked at him with that startled stare, as though she wasn't quite certain if he were man or beast. Perhaps if he hadn't been wearing such torn up clothes, or maybe if the wind hadn't made a mess of his silver locks, or if his dog ears hadn't stood out so much then she wouldn't look so repulsed when she saw him.

But why should he care? He sure as hell didn't need to impress her. Miroku turned at the sound of Inu Yasha's voice. His smiling expression turned to one of confusion as he eyed his cousin's burden.

"Inu Yasha what are you doing?" he asked.

Inu Yasha's focus returned to Lady Kagome "Your sister _asked _me to carry her trunk for her."

It was then that he had the satisfaction of seeing her blush. A dark rosy hue crept up her cheeks and settled there. But it only made her that much more beautiful. Stupid Kagome!

His cousin frowned at Inu Yasha's sarcastic tone "Well, it was very nice of you to do so, but just leave it in the hall and let the footmen take care of it" he then turned back to his sister.

"So then you've met my cousin Inu Yasha I take it" Miroku said.

Lady Kagome's cheeks reddened further as she finally realized her mistake.

"Oh yes" Inu Yasha replied coolly, his smile one of utter mockery as he slipped the trunk to the cold stone floor "we've met."


End file.
